It All Started With Troy
by EdwardAddict
Summary: When Nudge forces the Flock to watch High School Musical 2, sparks fly during a heated debate about the main character, Troy. Just how will it end? Pointless fluff. Fax Oneshot


**A/N: It's late. I'm leaving on a road trip tomorrow morning. I'll be gone for a week. I'm bored. **

**So I'm writing a little piece of fluff.**

**Grr. Sorry I misspelled his last name. (Show's how much I care about him. xD) But in my own defense, it was one in the morning and I was going on a 10-hour-long road trip the next day. (And I just got back. Woo!) So, as soon as I noticed, I came back through to fix everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may recognize.**

**Claimer: I own this.**

_It All Started With Troy_

(Max's POV)

It just happened. Just like that, I was kissing my best friend.

Wait, let me back up.

I had decided the Flock needed a small break to recover from our recent Itex experience, so I got a hotel room.

Nudge had just been dying to watch the new High School Musical movie, so of course, we were all forced to watch it once she saw that it was about to start.

We weren't allowed to talk. _Nudge_ made _us_ stop talking.

That is, until the first commercial came on.

"Oh my god, I love Troy. I am totally in love with Troy Bolton, and I don't care that he isn't even real!"

"Nudge, maybe you should focus on the guy that plays Troy, Zac Efron."

"That's a great idea! I bet he's the most best guy in the whole world! Aw! I want him to be my boyfriend!"

"You know, I think that guy's kind of a jerk," I said. And it's true.

Nudge gasped. "NO! Why would you say that?"

"Please! Every time he's in public, he just lets his ego grow as girls shout at him. And at the Teen Choice awards, he ticked off Vanessa by basking in the glow of hormonal, underage girls throwing themselves at him instead of getting on with things! I'd so punch him once or twice if I ever saw him. He's a disgrace to mankind!"

"And what's so wrong with liking attention?" Fang piped up.

"Nothing. But when it causes you to act like him, then everything's wrong with it. He hasn't even watched High School Musical all the way through because it's too girly for him!"

"Shh! Show's on!" Nudge shouted at us.

And it went like that throughout the entire movie. During commercials, Fang and I would argue about Zac's attention problem. Movie would come back on, Nudge would throw things at us to shut us up.

When the movie was over, I sent everyone to bed. Except Fang. We were still having our heated discussion.

"Face it, Fang. Zac Efron is a big, fat, attention whore!"

"He's not fat!" Notice how he didn't deny the attention whore part.

"If I didn't know better, Fangy-poo, I'd think you were gay by how much you're defending him," I stated simply.

"That was low, even for you."

"Well, I can't really be sure now, can I? First, you go all fan-girl during that weird song of his. Then you start defending his _looks._ My gaydar's going off, and it's not shutting up any time soon."

Oh, that made him mad! His ears turned red and you could practically see the steam coming from them.

"Would a gay guy do this?" he asked. I was confused only for a second.

Fang, _Fang_ of all people, swept me off my feet and gave me a fiery kiss. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth and his hands roamed free.

That kiss was most definitely rated R.

I'm sure you're thinking "_Why didn't you stop him Max? You obviously don't like him!_"

Yeah, well that just shows what you know. I'm not stupid and I know Fang's not gay. I know him all too well. And I knew, just knew, what would happen if I accused him of being gay.

Ha! There went all your chances of ever getting Fang to yourself.

What seemed like hours later, Fang and I took a rest from our make out session.

"You're a manipulative snake woman, you know that, Max?"

I smiled. "But I'm _your_ manipulative snake woman."

"You knew the whole time why I was really defending Zac, didn't you?"

"Actually, that was the one part I hadn't figured out yet. Care to explain?"

"Will do, your majesty. It's all very simple, really. If I was a major star like him and had girls like that lusting after me, I'd act the exact same way."

I rolled my eyes. "What? One teenage girl that's head over heels for you isn't enough?"

I smacked a hand over my mouth as I realized what I said.

"No, no. It's exactly enough. Because I just so happen to be head over heels for her, too." He gave me a small peck on the lips.

"You're such a hormonal teenage boy."

"Hm, but I'm_ your_ hormonal teenage boy." He grinned as we began kissing again.

God bless Troy! Maybe Zac Efron isn't so bad after all...

**A/N: Everyone go aww! **

**Oh, heads were about to roll when I was writing this. My parents kept making me get up to do stuff. Then the AC kicked on and I froze my little butt off.**

**Hope you enjoyed. :D**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


End file.
